


i fall apart without you (reprise)

by teatimewithbees



Series: fixing my mistakes [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: The surgery to get the chips removed was riskier than they had thought. There were complications during Cody's and Obi-Wan is just happy that he gets to be with him again.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: fixing my mistakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	i fall apart without you (reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a rewrite of "i fall apart without you" in which Cody lives and there were just complications.

Obi-Wan had been pacing the waiting room for the past hour. Cody had been in the Halls of Healing longer than most of the other clones who had gotten their chips removed. He had been worried since the beginning. Ever since Cody had told him the time for the surgery.

„ _I have a bad feeling about the surgery,“ he noted, only for Cody to press a quick kiss onto his cheek, a smile softening his features._

„ _It will be fine, cyare. Healer Che does her job well. You should know that,“ Obi-Wan sighed but relaxed in Cody's arms. His beautiful, smart partner was right. Healer Che knew what she was doing. Cody would be in good hands._

_It didn't settle the ugly feeling in his stomach. Something felt wrong but he couldn't name what it was. It felt like **something** would go wrong._

„Obi-Wan,“ his head snapped to the door and his heart faltered as he studied the expression on Bant's face, „You should come inside.“

He crossed the distance to the door. Something was wrong. Something had _gone wrong_.

Healer Che was inside, quietly exchanging words with one of the other Healers before turning to him. She looked worried but nothing else in her posture gave away that anything bad happened. If anything, she looked relieved.

„How is he?“ she squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

„There were complications but overall he is doing fine. He may have a headache when he wakes up but there is no need for you to worry,“ he let out his breath. He hadn't realized he's been holding it. With everything that could have gone wrong, a headache was a blessing.

At least in his opinion. Cody would have to deal with it until it went away, but they had medicine back at their room. That should do it. And if he asked, Vokara would probably give him some as well.

„Can I see him?“ she nodded, leading him through the Halls of Healing until they arrived at Cody's room. He got to enter on his own while Vokara returned to her work.

The light was dimmed down inside and the blinds were mostly closed, only letting in some of the light from outside the temple. He made his way through the room and sat down on a chair next to the bed. Cody slowly turned his head over to him, a smile slowly spreading on his lips as he sleepily blinked at him.

„How are you feeling, dear?“ he gently took Cody's hand as he reached out to him, brushing his thumb over the back of it as Cody squeezed the rest of his fingers.

„Hurts,“ he sounded muffled, with his face halfway in his pillow but his gaze followed Obi-Wan when he leaned closer to press a short kiss to his cheek.

„It'll get better,“ he promised. His lips twitched up at the way Cody refused to let him go. There wasn't much reason for him to fight it. And it wasn't like he was opposed to cuddling with his boyfriend.

A calm settled deep in his body once Cody wrapped himself around him, burying his face in his hair while mumbling something Obi-Wan was unable to hear. He decided to ignore it for a moment and simply enjoy the silence for a moment.

If it hadn't been for Cody suddenly pulling back, he could have fallen asleep right there. Now, though, Cody was staring at him intensly, eyes wide and – Obi-Wan realised – probably a bit high on pain killers.

„Cody?“ he questioned, only to be shushed by Cody just putting his hand over his mouth. Only when he had given up on his attempts to pull it away, his dearest boyfriend pulled it away, only to capture his head between his hands.

„Marry me,“ he let out a started laugh that only resulted in Cody furrowing his brows.

„I'm serious,“ he added.

„Don't you think we should do this while you're more awake?“ he questioned, taking his hands away from his cheeks and into his own.

„So you don't want to?“ Cody looked hurt and yes, he did want to. Both he and Cody were ready for more for quite a while now but getting engaged right after his surgery while he was still half asleep seemed a bit rushed. He was still unsure whether Cody would fully remember their conversation later.

„Of course I do, darling, but let's-“ Cody interrupted him, going back to wrapping himself around him.

„Then say yes."

He let out a laugh, brushing his hands over Cody's head, already missing his black curls.

„Fine. Yes, we can get married,“ his boyfriend – finacé – let out a happy noise, burying his nose further in his hair. He was happy enough to also wrap his arms around him, listening to his breathing becoming slower as he drifted off to sleep. He held onto him a bit stronger and let sleep take over him as well, with his face squished against Cody's chest and the knowledge that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
